


Dragon's Love

by Imasuky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dildos, F/F, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Reincarnation, Sex Toys, Tribadism, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, destined lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 19:21:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14171751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imasuky/pseuds/Imasuky
Summary: Originally Published: September 2012. Iris and Clair have an intimate bit of training.





	Dragon's Love

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.

Iris stepped into the Blackthorn Gym, and was greeted with the sight of Clair sitting on the coils of a Dragonair.

“So you’re the young Gym Leader from Unova?” Clair asked her, gently stroking the majestic Pokemon’s scales.

Iris did not answer immediately, for she was completely captivated by the sight of the woman in front of her. Normally she’d be much more interested in the dragon, but the beautiful woman before her had elegance and captivating beauty that even surpassed those of the majestic Dragonair. It was as though she tugged at some deep attraction within Iris's soul.

Iris realized she was staring. “Y-Yes! I came all the way here to Johto to train here!” she said, snapping back to reality.

Clair stood up, recalling her Pokemon. “Well, you made the right choice. When it comes to Dragon Types, there’s no better place than Blackthorn.” She turned in place, flourishing her cape.

“Let’s not waste any time, and get right to it,” she declared as she began to walk away. Iris quickly trailed after her, trying to think more about her upcoming training than the sight of Clair’s firm rear that was displayed nicely through her skintight clothing. The fact that her cape hid it made the task a bit easier, but only a bit.

Clair led the young girl through a set of hidden doors at the back of the Gym. “Before you can enter the Dragon’s Den, you must be purified,” she said, gesturing to a large, crystal-clear pool of water. Wordlessly, Clair unhooked her cape, giving Iris a very nice view of her entire body, which only became better as she undid the zipper on the back, pulling the single-piece outfit off.

Looking on at this icon of grace and beauty, Iris could not help but think of a story she had heard in her home village, of a Goddess who was descended from the dragons that she so loved. The stories had enthralled Iris every time she'd heard them, resonating deep within her as she had heard and read the legends of the Dragon Goddess, the tales of adventure and majesty that were born of the exploits of the Goddess and her devoted wife. Clair looked every bit like a goddess herself, which she imagined was why the woman somehow reminded her of these stories...long cascading hair, a brilliant sapphire that perfectly framed her body, a body that was toned and shapely, its muscles perfectly complimented by large, perky breasts, a slim and tone belly leading down to wide, full hips, with skin so pale that it seemed almost like alabaster, creating a perfect example of femininity and strength.

“Well, are you just going to stare, or are you going to join me?” Clair said, a faint grin on her face as she lowered herself into the water.

Iris felt her face go slightly red at the older woman’s teasing, but pushed it aside she stepped out of her shoes. The feeling of smooth, slightly damp stone against the soles of her bare feet sent a small shiver through her body. She pulled off her shirt next. She did not yet wear a bra, so her tiny, delicate breasts were fully exposed, her nipples rising off her delicate chest right away in the cool air.

Sitting waist-deep in the clear, cold water, Clair silently admired the young girl in front of her as she stripped off the last bit of clothing, her pants and panties both slid off in a single motion. The girl stood at the edge of the pool, her slender body trembling slightly, either from the coldness of the air or from nervousness. Iris’s body was slender, but the beginnings of curves were showing here and there, slight mounds of breasts budding only, a trace of baby fat still clinging to her waist which would soon fade, leaving her trim. Her hips were still a bit narrow, but the legs connected to them were long and graceful. And to add to it, her dark complexion made her look all the more exotic compared to the pale tones that Clair was so used to seeing on everyone she knew.

Iris gently dipped her toes into the water, shivering slightly. Trying to ignore the discomfort as best she could, she fully immersed herself.

“So, how do you feel?” Clair asked.

“F...F-Fine...” Iris stammered out, her teeth chattering. She hated the cold so much, she always had, but she wouldn't let it stop her from meeting Clair's demands. Iris sincerely wanted to reach new levels as a Dragon Trainer; it was almost a compulsion to her.

“Good. Many people can’t stand this water at all,” Clair said, gently gliding through it. “But that IS sort of the purpose of this pool.” She gently wrapped her arms around Iris, who stopped shivering immediately, more from nerves at the sudden embrace than the warmth of another body.

“Dragons are very weak to Ice Type attacks. Through feeling this discomfort, you can better understand your dragons' pain, and If you can learn to endure this, then it’ll help you to teach your Pokemon to overcome that weakness,” Clair said in a gentle whisper right in Iris’s ear.

Clair’s hands slid slowly down her belly, sending a different kind of chill through the girl. “Just relax, and soon enough you’ll be fine.” As the older woman’s fingers lightly brushed against her inner thighs, Iris tilted her head back, resting them on her ample chest.

“I have found it effective to focus on something else,” Clair whispered, as her right hand moved up, covering one of Iris’s small breasts. Iris sank farther into Clair’s breasts as the woman’s other hand lightly brushed the outer folds of her smooth little quim.

Clair and Iris’s eyes met, and Iris's breath caught as they stared long and quietly into one another. It was only for a few seconds, but it felt to Iris like it was an eternity of quiet, soulful communication of who they were and what they truly wanted...and then the moment was broken, as the older woman heard what Iris's eyes had pleaded for, and leaned in and kissed her. The discomfort of the cold water enveloping her body was a distant memory for Iris. Now all she felt was the heat building up in her own stomach as Clair’s long, slender fingers softly teased her lower lips, the other hand gently rubbing against her little breast, enhancing the feeling even more. Suddenly something new entered her awareness, soft, hot and wet. Clair’s tongue slipped into her mouth, caressing her own. Iris could feel Clair’s fingertips probing at the entrance of her cunny, almost dipping in, but not quite.

The older woman broke the kiss, but continued her teasing. “Please.” The word slipped from Iris’s mouth softly. Clair let out a tiny, delighted chuckle, and without a word let her fingers slip into the girl. The feeling sent a jolt through Iris that surpassed anything she had ever felt in her short life. Her body went tense, her inner walls clenching down tightly around Clair’s finger. For several seconds Iris’s mind floated, disconnected from her body, far from the small cold pull, only the warmth of Clair and the feelings of bliss existing to her.

But all too soon she snapped back to reality. The cold was still there, but it wasn’t as sharp now. She still wanted to get out and have a hot drink, but she knew that she could easily stay a while longer if she wanted.

“So...how do you feel now?” Clair asked, her hand still on the girl's chest, and fingers still lightly teasing her quim only enough to keep her belly filled with heat, but not nearly enough to send her over the edge again.

“You're right, that did make it much easier,” Iris said meekly. As her senses returned more from that far away place, she realized fully what had just happened. The feelings in her were clouded...part of her was embarrassed and a little ashamed for doing something so intimate with someone who she had only just met, someone much older, at that. But there was another part of her that was hungry for more...and that was the bigger part by far.

Clair released Iris and moved to the edge of the pool, getting out slowly, water cascading down her hair and body. It gave her an ethereal sheen. “Come. We have more to do,” she said, beckoning with one finger. Iris quickly got out and followed after Clair as she walked toward the small shrine in the back of the cave.

“This is where the next part of your training will be,” she said, pulling out a pair of towels from a small compartment.

The two quickly dried off and walked into the building. The interior was dimly lit, and the smell of incense was heavy in the air. It was a sweet, musky aroma that made her feel a bit light-headed. Clair inhaled deeply. “This is a special incense, derived from Haban Berries, among other, more confidential things,” she said, turning around, the wisp of smoke swirling around her body. “As you should know, this type of berry weakens Dragon Type attacks. Doubtless you can feel it weakening you, yourself, as you breathe it, yes?"

Iris nodded, feeling slightly dazed.

"I knew it would. To most humans, this scent has no effect...but to those connected to dragons, who have a spiritual bond with them, it has a weakening effect upon us, just as the ice water you sat in before was more uncomfortable to you than most other people would have found it. Your essence is that of the very Pokemon you train. But like the cold, this, too, can be overcome, worked through, and by doing so, your example and your bond with them will send new strength to your Pokemon. The way we shall overcome this trial...well, that by itself will strengthen you beyond your expectations. This incense, when breathed in like this...it can help someone connect with some deeper part of themselves.”

The older woman moved about the room, quickly pulling out a futon mattress, as well as a small lacquer box. Clair gestured toward the mattress. Needing no further instruction and feeling a little too mentally fatigued to question anything, Iris lay down. Clair set the box down just below Iris’s line of sight and straddled her, their cunnies pressing together, creating a feeling that surpassed what she had felt in the pool just minutes ago.

“It is no coincidence that you are a Dragon Type Trainer, Iris. For any Trainer who can tame many Dragon Pokemon, it never is,” Clair said, leaning down, her ample breast dropping lightly, which allowed her nipples to brush against Iris’s.

“Only certain people can work effectively with dragons. They posses so much power, so much grandeur, and so much pride and dignity...only a select few exist, and ever have existed, who are chosen by the creatures.” As she spoke, her face moved ever closer towards the younger girl’s, until their lips were nearly touching. “Every significant Dragon Trainer who lives now has lived before, and is simply waiting for the moment that they can awaken to their former lives. The fastest way to remember who you were, is to experience the height of pleasure, while taking in the incense,” Clair explained in a low, sultry whisper.

Before Iris could fully comprehend the words, Clair kissed her deeply, her tongue slipping in and forcefully wrapping around the girl’s. Iris’s breath was taken away by the passion that filled the kiss, but soon enough she began to feel a new hunger welling up in her, and she returned every motion tenfold, sucking and tugging on Clair’s tongue, even gently nipping. The more aggressive she became, the more low moans Clair would make, and the more Iris would feel some instinctual understanding of herself grow. Soon it was she who was controlling their kiss, leading Clair in it as she was overwhelmed by the sense of familiarity and rightness this behavior brought her. After several minutes, Clair began to lift away, only for Iris put her arms around the woman’s neck and pull her in closer. Lifting her legs up, she hooked them together around Clair’s waist, holding her steady as she began to grind herself against her partner's quim.

The sudden act caught Clair off guard for a moment, but soon enough she regained her composure, and let Iris have her fun for a while. After all, it was rare that anyone, least of all a young girl, could truly surprise her, and she knew this was Iris's destiny asserting itself through her every move. Going with the motions, Clair pressed against Iris, moaning deeply as a wave of pleasure hit her. Iris, too, moaned, getting a wash of ecstasy herself.

Finally Clair broke away. Though Iris resisted fiercely, Clair was bigger and stronger, though such a sexual charge of energy seemed to be flowing through Iris that Clair still had trouble getting free. “Be patient, please,” she asked. It was truly a request now; she was no longer calm and collected and superior, no longer the one in control. "If you do not allow me to complete this as it must be done, your awakening will be incomplete."

Iris pouted slightly at this, but made no further complaint. Clair reached down and picked up the lacquer box. “This is something very special.” She pulled out what looked like a long, curved cylinder made of some kind of off-white material. It had various Dragon Types carved into the length of it.

“This was carved from the bone of a Salamence, that belonged to one of the most powerful Dragon Trainers ever known.” Clair ran her tongue along the length of it, sending a chill through Iris. "Most awakenings are simple matters. But for yours, a powerful artifact of significance must be used."

Iris's previously timid personality broke through at the sight of the object, if only for a moment. “W...What are you going to do with it?” Iris asked nervously, though she had a fair idea already. The sexual fun they'd had so far was one thing, but this...

"Please trust me," was all Clair said as she shifted her position, pressing the tip of the shaft against the entrance of Iris’s quim. Before she could decide whether or not she was ready, Clair plunged forward. There was a split second of pain as the dildo burst through her hymen, but the smell of incense and the feeling of Clair’s lips wrapping around her clit quickly drowned out the pain. Clair gently sucked on the small nub as she twisted the dildo. Iris looked down for a second, and could see a bit of blood flowing along the grooves of the bone.

Iris panted and writhed as pleasure filled her every nerve. As the pleasure built, so did the distant feeling that she had experienced in the pool, and the powerful energy she had felt now with the incense. Flashes of times long since passed flashed through her mind. Great dragons bowing before her...hundreds of women surrounding her, lavishing attention on her body...she could feel each kiss, every touch as if they were with her now. But more than any of them...Clair stood out in her memory, and in front of her.

Suddenly Iris’s mind went blank as pleasure overwhelmed her. Her entire body went numb for a moment as well. Her mouth opened, and she screamed as her orgasm ripped through her as though it held the ferocity and power of Palkia, Dialga, Reshiram, and Zekrom themselves. Her scream was nothing human; she was roaring as a dragon roared as her memory came alive and her body just came.

When she returned to the present world, she was greeted by the sight of Clair, resting beside her. “I take it your memories have been recalled?” she asked, happily hopeful.

Iris pulled her into a tight hug and passionate kiss that lasted several long moments. “They have, my dear wife.”

Clair bowed her head and kneeled before the girl. "Welcome back, my goddess, my beloved."

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this story almost 6 years ago at AFF.org. Please keep in mind that I have improved substantially since the time in which this was written. Hopefully it will still be good enough that new readers can enjoy it. I will be reposting several of my favorite works here over time, in the hopes that new readers may enjoy them.


End file.
